


Jealousy

by writingboutfanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Jean is going to be sad, M/M, Old Levi, Polyamory, Sad, Secret Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingboutfanfic/pseuds/writingboutfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently Jean has felt shoved away from his two lovers, excluded and alone. Rather than try to confront them, he watches them from the distance, deciding what to do. </p><p>(SHIT SUMMARY I KNOW<br/>basically Jean becomes real jealous and sad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> going to be multichapter cause i'm going away plus all the assessments are going to come and kill me so instead of posting all at once, I wanted to get this out.  
> Send your complaints to  
> lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com

Levi and Eren had been together long before Jean ever entered the picture. In the beginning of their relationship, it had bothered Jean how much they already knew about each other. They had worked so well with each other when it had taken Jean at least a year to get comfortable. The great thing about being in a relationship with Levi and Eren was the lack of jealousy. No matter how much time each boy spent with the others, it was jealousy free. A blessing really.

But now, 2 years later, Jean was jealous. He stood from his spot in the hallway watching as Eren sat snug in Levi’s lap. The position Jean had asked to be in not five minutes ago but Levi had declined. The older male had worked a long day and Jean just smiled off the refusal, putting it down to fatigue. Levi was normally very affectionate, even though he didn’t look like it. Jean had excused himself and gotten up to pee and now when he came back to the scene before him, he felt the feeling flare up. He didn’t even know why he was feeling this long forgotten emotion. It was stupid, they both loved him and he knew it. He pushed his feelings down and returned to the room, sitting next to the pair.

Another time the jealousy spiked was when they were having sex with altogether. It was Levi’s turn to bottom, so he currently getting fucked by Eren while Jean sat by his head, kissing him and running his hands through his hair. He was glad that it was a one-time thing, after all, here he was currently having sex with his two boyfriends. Of course, they loved him, why had he been so stupid to get jealous.? Eren suddenly pulled Levi up, so he was riding Eren, rolling away from Jean. They began to kiss, passionately, leaving Jean sitting at the foot of the bed watching them.

“Guys-“ He began but was cut off by the sudden moans that Levi let tumble out of his mouth. Jean just watched on, shocked by the fact Levi looked way more into it then he was with Jean before. The pang of his heart hit him as he stared with sad eyes at Levi and Eren excluding him in their threeway.

Jean knew it wasn’t going to be a one-time thing when the next day he tried to get affectionate with Eren.  He snuck his arms around Eren’s waist, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Eren just sighed and not the good type.

“Jean, please. I’m not in the mood.” Eren groaned, pulling himself slightly away from Jean’s embrace.

“Oh. Uh-sorry.” Jean let his arms fall limply to his sides as he sulked away, leaving Eren to his own devices. He hunted down Levi for the next few minutes, locating him in the study. He opened the door and stepped in, a smile etched onto his face. Levi was typing furiously on his computer and barely looked up to see the male enter.

“Jean, go away. I’m not in the mood for sex.” Levi scolded, gaze not even flickering to Jean. The young boy nodded, muttered out an apology and sulked down to the living room. He didn’t want sex, really. He just wanted to ask if they’d watch a movie with him and maybe some cuddles or kiss a little.

He put some stupid movie on, not even really watching as he played nervously with the blanket he had thrown over himself. The blanket was Eren’s first attempt at knitting and was Jean’s first present from the guy. It was honestly a shit blanket but Jean held it dear. Holding it close to his chest as he slowly drifted off.

When he awoke he was still on the couch, the movie opening replaying over and over again. Jean sighed and reached for the remote, turning off the T.V. He pushed himself off the couch, dragging his blanket behind him as he trudged towards his shared bedroom. Eren and Levi were probably asleep by now, they looked dead tired before. Jean reached the door, about to open it when he heard deep guttural moans, muffled by the door.

“Shush keep quiet, you’ll wake up Jean.” He heard a warning. Levi. That’s when the jealousy situated itself deep within Jean’s brain.  He wanted to feel angry, to go in there and confront them but he was too weak. He knew that part of the rules was that they were allowed to have sex one on one whenever they wanted, it didn’t always have to be a threesome but Jean just felt left out. He sighed softly and rested his forehead against the wood of the door. They were obviously having fun without him, why should he interrupt? He moved away from the door, dropping the blanket to the floor. He shuffled into the study, collapsing on the floor as he refused to let the tears fall.


	2. Revelations

Jean awoke the next morning to an empty house. There were dishes left over in the sink, clearly from when they had breakfast without him. He felt a pang in his heart as he walked over to the fridge to get some milk out. It was obvious they had pancakes. He bet Eren made them, coated with maple syrup, just like Jean liked them. He moved over to the pantry, pulling out some unbranded cereal and dumping it in a bowl. After pouring the milk in, he shuffled to the table and sat down quietly. His phone was still on the table, where he had left it after dinner, and he grabbed it. Maybe he should text them? He opened the messaging app, sending a text in the group chat asking where they were. He switched over to a social media app to see the first thing on his dash was a picture of Levi and Eren kissing in front of a really expensive restaurant. The caption was ‘Thank you to the best boyfriend ever, who surprised me on our anniversary.’ That got Jean’s tears flowing. He was sobbing over his bowl, tears making little ripples as it hit the milk. He thought about the presents he had tucked away, he had them for **months**. Planning it carefully because it was their two year anniversary. Something special that Jean had been excited for now washed away. He wanted to puke and throw those presents into the sun. It became all too clear to him what this meant. Eren and Levi were going to dump him. Sure he had his problems; he got angry fast, he wasn’t that gorgeous as them, he really sucked at being romantic, he couldn’t cook. But he had loved them and he thought that would have at least made up for some of them.

He stood up suddenly, aware of what he should do. He went into his room, threw some clothes into the bag and grabbed his keys and phone before high-tailing it out of there. He drove to his friend Marco’s house. Collapsing against him in a sobbing mess as soon as the freckle covered male answered the door. Marco led him inside, dropping Jean’s bag at the doorway and took him to the living room.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Marco asked as he tucked some of Jean’s fringe behind his ears. Jean rubbed at his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling as he explained his story to Marco.

“E-Eren and L-Levi are going to… b-break up with me.” Jean explained, pressing his face into Marco’s shoulder. The other male gently rubbed his back, letting Jean cry it out before he went any further. When the water works appeared to be over, Marco pulled back to look at Jean directly.

“So they’ve broken up with you?” Marco asked.

“N-not yet but they are going to,” Jean replied, pressing his face against Marco’s shoulder again. When had he’d been last held like this? Just a simple hug? At least a month and now it made sense why they were making the distance between Jean and them.

“You don’t know that.” Marco soothed, “Plus it’s your anniversary, you should go home to them. What about all that you planned?”

“They went out without me!” Jean cried, arms tightening around Marco’s waist. Marco just sighed in defeat and kept Jean close, rubbing circles into his back and wondering what the fuck Eren and Levi were doing.

~

The two returned home in a horny mood, already stripping each other of their clothes before they could move out of the hallway.

“Bedroom,” Levi muttered as Eren sucked fiercely at his neck.

“Fuck me against the wall,” Eren grinned, moving his hand down to grip Levi’s cock. He gave him a teasing squeeze and slid his thumb against his slit.

“It always been Jean’s fantasy to do you against the wall, you should go get him.” Levi taunted, claiming Eren’s lips in a quick sloppy kiss.

“Nah, he’s probably still asleep. Come on, Levi.” Eren gave him a sly smile, the one that made Levi bend to his every will. The older male sighed, sliding his hands underneath Eren’s shapely thighs and hoisting him, pinning him to the wall. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist, moaning loud as Levi finally sunk inside of him. He waited a moment to allow Eren to adjust before pulling his hips back and snapping them hard against Eren. The younger male grinned, he loved it hard and due to years of gym and fighting, Levi was strong enough to give Eren what he desired. He moaned against Levi’s neck, hands gripping at his back, nails digging in hard enough to draw blood.

“Fuu – fuck.” Levi groaned as Eren tensed around him.

The phone ringing had startled both of them as Levi was in mid thrust. Eren, being the cheeky little shit, reached into his coat pocket as answered the phone. Levi saw his challenging look and increased the intensity of his thrusts, hoping to make Eren moan to the person on the phone.

“Eren I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing!” Came an angry voice from the other end.

“Well, right now I’m spending my anniversary with my boyfriend. He was in the middle of fucking me and you kinda interrupted.” Eren replied back, shoving his hand in his mouth as Levi landed a thrust on his prostrate.

“Yeah we’ll I have your other boyfriend, who is crying his eyes out! You know, **Jean** , the guy you have been dating for two years!” Marco yelled back, loud enough for Levi to hear. He had stopped his thrusts and lost his smile.

“Dude. Jean is sleeping upstairs somewhere.” Eren retorted, half laughing.

“He is at my house, **crying**. Don’t be fucking dicks. It is your anniversary and you went out without him.” Marco emphasised. Levi had slipped out of Eren by now, completely soft and let the younger boy stand back up.

“Why would he be crying? Levi and I have gone out without him before.”

“Why wouldn’t he be crying?” Eren rolled his eyes at Marco’s comment but before he could reply Levi stepped in.

“I’m going to come get him,” Levi announced. Eren quickly hung up on Marco, standing there watching Levi get dressed.

“Why are you chasing after him?” Eren asked, “He’s such a crybaby. Making a big deal out of nothing.”

“Because he is my boyfriend and I love him,” Levi replied, moving down to his shoes now.

“Don’t go. Why do you love him more than me? You should love me the most.” Eren huffed.

“But it’s polyamorous, aren’t we supposed to love each other equally? You were the one that started this relationship.” Levi replied, looking at Eren with confused eyes.

“I _know_!” Eren yelled, “I regret it every day. Just because I was dumb and curious I got stuck with sharing you with another. I want you all to myself!” Levi crossed his arms, looking Eren carefully up and down.

“I’m going to pick up _our_ boyfriend. Bye, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually surprised at how much I wrote. Look at me go!


	3. Trying to Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its here
> 
> AND its shit. Sorry guys

Levi had arrived at Marco’s ten minutes after the call, waiting patiently at the front door. He heard the unlocking of the door then it swung open, revealing Marco, who even when pissed still looked happy to see him.

“Where’s Eren?” He asked, glancing around Levi to see if Eren was trailing behind.

“Throwing a tantrum. I need to take Jean home and work it out with the two of them.” Levi explained, following behind Marco as led him into the house.  

“Yeah, well I don’t think he wants to go home with you.” Marco pointed out as he opened the door to his living room. Jean was sat on the corner of the couch, blankets wrapped around him and head buried in his hands. Levi moved to go over to his boyfriend, but Marco grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

“Just wait,” He whispered, letting go of Levi’s wrist and headed over to Jean. He rubbed his back gently as he sat down next to him.

“Jean,” He said softly, “Levi’s here to talk to you.” Jean raised his head slowly, taking in the view of Levi standing before him. It was probably the last time he was going to see him. He was as hot as usual, messy black hair with black framed glasses resting on the bridge on his nose. Jean had had a crush on him for ages before they finally dated. Jean was sure everyone that met Levi had developed a crush on him.

“Jean, I’m sorry-“ Levi began but Jean cut him off.

“Look, it’s okay. I know that you are going to break up with me.” Jean sniffed, smiling sadly. Levi quickly walked forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Jean’s shoulders.

“I don’t want to break up with you, Jean. I love you.” Levi replied, giving him a tight squeeze, “And…and I know I’m not the best at conveying my feelings but it hurts me to see you this way. I’m sorry that I let you feel left out.” Jean let out a loud sob and gripped onto Levi tightly, burying his face in the junction of his neck.

“W-what about Eren?” Jean asked, voiced muffled by Levi’s skin.

“I’m not sure where his head is at but I do know that he loves you. We both love you so much.” Levi murmured giving Jean another tight squeeze.

“Please don’t leave us. I know that we don’t deserve you, _at all_.” Levi added, placing a soft kiss to the top of Jean’s head.

“I-I just don’t know.” Jean sobbed into Levi’s neck. His hands clutched tighter to the fabric of his short.

“Look, Levi, I think it would be better if you gave Jean time to calm down and think about his situation. It is a massive decision he has to make.” Marco said, touching Levi’s shoulder gently to pull him off Jean. Levi let go slowly, looking at Jean with sad eyes. He quickly leant back to capture Jean’s lips in a brief but passionate kiss.

“No matter what you decided just know that I’ll still love you.” He got back to his feet, whispering something in Marco’s ear before leaving his apartment.

~

By the time Levi got home, Eren was pissed. Already he had angrily thrown whatever was in reach when Levi left, which happened to be a shoe lying near the front door. A few other shoes went with the first one. Now he sat on the couch, arms folded over his chest and his mouth set in a scowl as Levi walked through the hall.

“So what did the cry baby want?!” Eren snapped as Levi was placing his keys on the counter.

“Eren,” Levi warned, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He sent a quick text to Marco before placing it back in his pocket.

“I don’t want to do this tonight, okay? I don’t even want to look at you right now.”  Levi stated, moving over to the kitchen to begin cleaning up leftover plates from breakfast.

“Levi-“

“I don’t want to hear it, okay? There is no point in secluding yourself off or getting angry about the situation. You hurt Jean. _You_. I love him and I don’t want him to hurt like that. I wouldn’t be surprised if Jean didn’t want to date you anymore.”

Eren drew his bottom lip in between his teeth, and lowered his gaze to the floor. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes and he didn’t want Levi to see him cry.

“So, i-i-if he didn’t and you had to choose,” Eren paused with a shaky breath, willing his voice not to crack, “You wouldn’t choose me?” Levi’s eyes softened after he glanced up to look at Eren. The boy had a pillow tightly clutched to his chest with his head now pressed into it. His body shook with his breaths, obviously, he was crying.

“I don’t want to choose between you too. I want both of you and I love both of you. If I had to, I wouldn’t choose either. You and Jean make me happy. All three of us being together. I just want you to think about how much you love Jean. Then we will discuss the relationship.” Levi finished cleaning the plates in silence. Occasionally he glanced over to Eren, who hadn’t moved an inch.

“I’m going to work now. Bye, Eren.” Levi announced. He walked over to the male and placed a kiss on his head before leaving the house once more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286814) by [HARUBI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARUBI/pseuds/HARUBI)
  * [Dead End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867269) by [HARUBI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARUBI/pseuds/HARUBI)




End file.
